


Now!

by ladydragon76



Series: Down a Notch... Or Eight [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> A prompt from crimsonseastorm: like onetruesikorsky I love your 'Down a Notch' verse soooo uh, 'Sense of Urgency'? IDK I am terrible at the prompt thing lol<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Now!

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** Down a Notch… Or Eight  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Pairing:** Megatron/Optimus Prime  
>  **Notes:** Sticky smut, sometime well in the future of the Notch ‘verse.

The door had barely cycled shut and Megatron was shoving Prime back against it. Their mouths crashed together, a sign Optimus wanted it just as badly since he had already retracted his mask. Megatron growled approval, hooked his fingers into armor seams, and dragged them backward to the nearest piece of furniture. He tumbled over, letting himself fall.

Optimus grunted on impact, but Megatron barely noticed. He shifted so he was more fully on the settee, then hooked his knees over Optimus’ hips.

“Primus!”

Megatron bit Optimus’ lip and growled.

“Uhhn! Megatron!” Prime bit sharply back, pulling a moan from Megatron. “Narcissistic gli- Oh!”

Megatron dug his fingers into every sensitive spot he could reach, and retracted his panel. They didn’t have time to tease. It’d been too long, and they were expected back to the Council far too soon to dilly dally.

Optimus got the message, his own panel retracting, spike extending. His hand pushed between them, and Megatron gasped as his valve was circled. “You’re sure?”

“Prime!”

“Mmm… Title this time.” Optimus dodged another bite, and lined himself up. “You must want it bad.”

Megatron would have retorted, but Optimus thrust in hard and tore a hungry cry from him instead. “Yes!” He clawed at Optimus sides, back, shoulders, knees pulled high as he pushed up into each plunging stroke. “More!”

“Greedy,” Optimus murmured, and complied.

They were getting loud so Megatron pulled Optimus’ mouth back down to his. He wouldn’t normally mind, but they had delegates from another planet out there somewhere. They should probably pretend not to be horny younglings for a while.

At least in public.

Prime’s office wasn’t _exactly_ public…

“Megatron,” Optimus gasped into the kiss, body stiffening, shaking.

Hot transfluid flooded over Megatron’s sensor nodes, pushing him that last glorious bit into his own release. It crashed over him in waves, heat swelling out from his valve, his spark pulse hard and erratic.

Optimus slumped over him, face pushing into Megatron’s neck. “Missed you.”

Megatron smiled, tracing a finger lazily down Optimus’ back. “Indeed.” That earned him a nip to his main line. “Get me through this impossibly boring welcoming meeting, and I’ll show you how much I missed you tonight.”

“Deal.” Optimus pushed himself up to give Megatron a lopsided grin. “With incentive like that, how could I-“

The both went still as the door chime sounded. Jazz’s voice called through the door, though Megatron realized now as he looked at the keypad that they had failed to lock it. “The Council’s reconvenin’! Thought y’all should know.”

“Thank you, Jazz. We shall be right there.” Optimus flashed a grin down at Megatron. “Later,” he promised, stealing a kiss, then pulling away.

Megatron hurried to clean himself up as well, unable to suppress the grin. This was like a second younglinghood, not that he had much of a first one, but the sneaking off to interface, the teasing touches. He’d never had such fun. Now, if they could just get the trade agreement and get rid of the aliens, he could throw his mate down on their berth and make good on his promise.


End file.
